Last Thing We Should Do Is Go Slow
by laurelsalexis
Summary: She'll take them both. She wants them both. She needs them both.


**A/N:** Let's just pretend Toby & Yvonne broke up, then they solved their problems with a threesome. I'm all about that life.

* * *

God.

Spencer doesn't know how she got here. The wine. It's always the fault of the wine. She drank too much clearly. They all did. She almost thinks about turning her head to see how many bottles they made their way through, but she refuses to move away from either of them. Hands are along every facet of her body and she feels like she can barely breathe. It's good. It's great, actually. It makes her feel more like the adult she is and less like the sixteen year old she has a habit of feeling like whenever she steps foot into Rosewood.

Her body stops moving the very moment her brain turns back on, which was always the way with her. Getting lost in a haze never lasted long. Normally she doesn't mind thinking, but right now the last thing she wants to do is think. Otherwise her thoughts will travel down roads she isn't ready to drive down. She just wants to be there with them. In this moment. However long this moment will last, because she isn't sure that things will remain as free as they are now. She hates uncertainty.

"Stop thinking," Toby says as he kisses along her exposed breast. His lips never seem to travel far from her chest as if he's marking his own territory. It's his. She doesn't mind.

"We're here to take care of you." Caleb finishes his sentence as he places his own kiss on her shoulder. It's so gentle she feels like melting, but then his teeth sink into her flesh. She knows there will be a mark, one she'll need to hide. No respectable Hastings walks around Rosewood marked, but then Toby grazes his own teeth and she moans louder than she should have. She's thankful they're out in the barn. The last thing anyone in the campaign needs to hear is this. She's caused enough scandals for one lifetime than being the girl taken by two guys at once like she's in a dirty movie she isn't supposed to know exist.

Their words and actions don't exactly turn off her mind, but she finds herself smiling at just how well they know her. Her and her body. It's almost as if she is jelly and they are just taking care of her, moving her just right, causing her to moan just loud enough, making her into a mess that will be so wrecked she couldn't do anything. She hates herself a little with how much she enjoys it. So much so she stops thinking then. Everyone is content and enjoying themselves. She sees the way Toby and Caleb have their hands locked together, while their free ones are on her. She's never felt connected as she did now. As if some magic hole in her life was suddenly filled.

The only thing that's being filled is her. Toby is underneath her, stretching every inch of her just like he used to, something that feels so foreign, yet so familiar. The palm of her hand lies against his chest feeling the way Caleb's arm drapes around her torso. She can feel him behind her, chest pushing against her back, stretching her in an entirely different way than Toby, making her feel as if she doesn't have the words to speak.

She doesn't speak, but that doesn't render her silent. A series of moans pass from her, finding the strength to earn even more pleasure for herself, for all three of them, rising off of both of them just enough, teasing, she enjoys that, no matter that her entire body feels as if it's on fire, as if the moment she sinks herself back down on both of them she'll be split open in half. She loves that, though. she suspects they know by the way Toby is smirking up at her, as flushed as she is, waiting so patiently for her to be filled with him, them, once more. She almost hates that she can't see Caleb, but she can feel the way he pulses, the way he breathes against the crook of her neck, saying her so softly that it barely registers on her mind.

She doesn't last long in her efforts to tease them. Only a breath passes before she finds herself completely filled by them both again, unable to keep silent. "Fuck." The single word is breathed from her lips as the fire in her is only ignited further. She almost wonders why they haven't been doing this the entire time? If this was what complete and total satisfaction felt like she'd of found this arrangement before.

They move together and she half wonders if they've done this before. Not with her. Just them. It's a thought that only spurs her on. They've been fishing, but what did that really entail? She's not shy enough that she refuses to ask, but the mental image is enough for her. For now, at least. She doesn't remember exactly whose idea this was, but she knows it wasn't hers. Not that she's complaining. Not now as they are having their way with her, forming a connection of their own through held hands and stolen glances she almost feels as if she is intruding on. But then part of it only makes better. Her body only becomes more sensitive, Spencer becoming far more turned on than she ever believed the human body, her body could be. She doesn't want this moment to end and hates that it will. She hates that a moment will come where she won't be filled completely with the both of them, that they'll have to part from the safe place she is almost afraid of losing. They are safe. The rest of the world is anything but.

Caleb pulls her back to him, effectively ending any thoughts that broke through her mind once again, Spencer instantly turning her head so their lips could meet. He's newer to this part of her life. They spent years on the line where they knew what they wanted, but hadn't taken it, respecting lines drawn, codes that seemed silly, yet were things they both respected. Now they have what they both want, something that's more than she could imagine. She loves the way his mouth feels against her own, the way he is still learning her body, just as she is still learning his, the little kinks that make them both who they are not yet known.

She moans against his mouth the very second Toby's free hand slips between her legs, bringing her the heightened sense of pleasure she never had to ask for. Toby knows her inside and out, just as she knows him. Years later it's like they are a well oiled machine and fall into one another so easily. So much remains unspoken between them, but she'll take that. There's no one in this world she knows better and that knows her better. It's complicated and messy but that was true from the moment of their very first kiss. She won't change a thing.

She'll take them both. She wants them both. She needs them both, just as she hopes they need her, they need each other. All or nothing. She quiets the part of her that thinks it could be nothing one day.

Holding out to retain these moments doesn't last much longer for Spencer. She finds her release, her body quivering in pleasure, a long, drawn out moan slipping past her lips as she breaks from caleb, arching her back more into him, thankful he's holding her. They both encourage her. Her name is pure slipping past their mouths and she swears she'll remember this moment forever. No matter what happens. They don't last much longer than she does, the feel of both of them within her something she relishes in. The fog is beautiful.

They all manage to catch their breaths before Spencer carefully pulls herself from them, regretfully, feeling empty now that they aren't filling her. Caleb lays down on the bed before she has a chance, leaving just enough room between he and Toby that she slides herself between the two of them. They are a mess of bodies on her bed and she loves it. She doesn't say anything, but neither do they. Whether that means the haze has worn away to true regret, she doesn't know, but she won't ask. Not as Toby places a kiss to the side of her head and Caleb rests his hand against her thigh, her leg draping over Toby's as she allows her eyes to close, just enjoying whatever it is they now share. You don't come back from this, that she knows, but she's not regretful. Anything but.

If this was the only true bliss she ever felt she'd be a happy woman.

The peace only lasts her a moment before her phone goes off. She pulls herself from between the men, draping her body over Toby's as she reaches for the phone on the nightstand. Modesty doesn't exist now that they've had her...together. Toby's hands run through her hair and Caleb's hand finds the curve of her ass, just as she lays her eyes upon the message received.

She expects it to be from one of her friends, knowing that she missed out on something she really should have been there for, and she feels bad, but she didn't go into the barn to expect to see both of the men that she now considers hers drinking through the supply of wine she kept. Just as she didn't believe they would end up as they were, everything completely raw between them, so raw she feels more like herself than she ever could otherwise. It's a haunting thought. She thinks her therapist would be proud.

The message isn't from any of them, however. It's from the person that is creating a new kind of nightmare for them.

 **My my my, riding two for the price of one. How our little Spencer Hastings has really grown up.**

It only takes a second for her body to tense up and she knows they both feel it. In a second everything is ruined and now she can only think of how exposed they were, how this moment wasn't just for them, but it was for who Caleb called the new A. The paranoia that settles in is instantaneous and if it wasn't for them both being there with her she might've responded it a far harsher way. But she doesn't move. She's tired of A winning, even if this is an entirely new person. This moment is theirs and nothing will take that from them..

Caleb knows the story, but Toby is anything but privy to it. She notices the way he looks between the two of them and hears the way Caleb sighs. There's no such thing as keeping him in the dark any longer. Whatever happiness he found in the last five years building a life for himself in Rosewood is about to be pulled out from under him. She's regretful about that, it shows on her face, but this isn't anything that they can keep him out of. Not anymore.

"We need to tell you something." Caleb says which causes Spencer to hand him the phone. The look of confusion upon Toby's face is something else now, it's the look she and Caleb shared once they walked into see that trash can full of what their old nightmare was. This nightmare is new, it's fresh, and it doesn't seem as if it is going anywhere. Not yet, at least. Not until all of the pieces of the puzzle are fit together. None of them are ready for this, they never will be, but the game is being played, in an entirely new way now.

It's the three of them in this together now. All or nothing. With that alone they will survive.


End file.
